Zombies in Retroville
by BondFanatic
Summary: Jimmy's robotic Zombies go crazy and attack the citizens of Retroville! Rated R for gore. R&R! Chap 5 is up!
1. Haloween Morning

Halloween Morning

Please R&R!

It was the morning of Halloween, and Jimmy was still asleep.

The alarm rang and Jimmy awoke in a daze. "It's Halloween!" Jimmy yelled, waking up the family.

Jimmy ran outside and ran over to Carl's house. Jimmy rang the doorbell.

Carl answered the door. "Hi Jimmy, when are you going trick or treating?" Carl said.

"After I do something, come with me." Jimmy led Carl down to the lab.

"Wait here while I go get Sheen." Jimmy told Carl as he ran out to get him.

Jimmy arrived at Sheen's house. Jimmy brought him to the lab as well.

"Gentlemen, you are here to see and help in a plan I have made to scare Cindy Vortex!"

"Hazaaaaa!" Carl screeched.

"Cool!" Sheen said.

"You see, I have created a zombie-making device. We will take these zombies to Cindy and that will scare her like crazy!" Jimmy announced.

"Wait a second Jimmy, are they real zombies because I am allergic to zombies."

"They are very lifelike, Carl, but inside they are robotic and I can control them with this remote." Jimmy said as he held up a remote with a giant Z on it.

"I wanna control them!" Sheen screamed.

"O.k., Sheen. I will lead Cindy to them and Carl will, um, hide I guess."

Jimmy activated the machine making about five zombies.

"Well, lets go!" Jimmy said and they walked out the door.

Next chapter, they attempt to scare Cindy, but the zombies go crazy!


	2. Zobies Gone Crazy

Zombies Gone Crazy!

Hope you like it.

Jimmy and the others arrived at Cindy's house.

"O.k., I will ring the doorbell and tell Cindy to follow me. I lead her to the park when you, Sheen, make the zombies walk over to Cindy and say something creepy." Jimmy told them.

"What should I say?" Sheen asked.

"Just make something up." Jimmy replied

Sheen and Carl ran to the park and Jimmy rang the doorbell.

"What do you want Nerdtron?" Cindy asked in a grumpy voice. "Follow me! I have to show you something! If you see it I will admit you are the smartest!" Cindy heard this and followed Jimmy to the park.

Once there, Sheen had the zombies walk to Cindy.

"Beware, for we are the dead and the living, and we shall feast upon your insides!"

"Ahhh!" Cindy screamed in terror.

"Nice one Sheen." Jimmy whispered.

"Um. Jimmy, That wasn't me." Sheen told him.

"What!" Jimmy ran. The zombies went out of control, trying to kill everyone.

"Oh my god!" Carl yelled when he saw what was going on.

A zombie got to Jimmy and knocked him to the ground. Jimmy was out cold.

Just when the zombie was about to jam its hand into Jimmy's chest, Carl jumped on it.

"Don't touch my friend!" Carl said as he attacked the zombie. It finally broke free from Carl and grabbed him. He ripped out Carl's intestines and ate them.

"Oh my god!" Sheen yelled, "What are we gonna do!"

Cindy was able to destroy a zombie using her fighting skill. She karate chopped, punched, kicked, and did more to another zombie, but it did not effect him.

The Zombies knocked Cindy and Sheen out cold and threw them in a pile with Jimmy.

Well, how was it? Next Chapter, the zombies go on a rampage and make more and more zombies with the machine!


	3. Zombie Army

Zombie Army

Here we go. Sorry for the wait because I had writers block. R&R

The zombies grabbed Jimmy.

They carried him to the lab and stuck his hand on the scanner. They were allowed in.

The zombie holding Jimmy dropped him and they walked in.

The leader of the zombies activated the zombie-making machine. They set it to make 4000 zombies!

The machine shot out zombies in every direction.

The army went out the door and attacked the citizens.

"Hugh! Look out the window!" Judy screeched. They looked at the horrific army of deadly zombies.

Just then, a zombie jumped through the window and ripped Judy into shreds. It ate the flesh and drank from the puddle of blood.

"Sugar Booger!" Hugh screamed, "Don't kill me! Do you want some pie?"

It grabbed the hot pie Hugh was talking about and stuck it in his face. The burning pie burnt his face.

"AAAAAGGGGGG!" Hugh yelled. The zombie tore off his leg and hit his head clean off with it.

Jimmy woke up to see the horror.

"Oh my god! I have to stop them!" Jimmy exclaimed.

Next Chap, Jimmy, Sheen, Libby, and Cindy make a plan. They must face the fact that Carl is gone. Meanwhile, the army of zombies is killing people! And also, Sorry about how short it is compared to the other chapters.


	4. The Plan

The Plan

Sorry for the delay, I was very busy. Please R& R!

Jimmy got up and ran into his house. He saw the corpses of his parents.

Jimmy quickly grabbed the kitchen knife and stabbed the zombie. It blew up in a fiery explosion.

He ran to his room where Goddard was sleeping and woke him up.

"Goddard, I need you to show me where the others are."

Goddard quickly showed Jimmy his screen that showed them in the Candy Bar with zombies surrounding them.

"Lets go!" Jimmy said as he grabbed Goddard's tail. Goddard flew off, blasting zombies with a gun in his mouth.

Goddard landed in front of the Candy Bar. "Goddard, give me a ray gun." Goddard did as commanded and a gun came out of his side. Jimmy grabbed it and ran inside.

Jimmy shot a couple of zombies to reveal Sheen, Libby, and Cindy tied to a chair. Below them was Sam's bloody body.

Jimmy shot some other ones. Soon all of them were ganging up on him.

"Ahhh!" Jimmy screamed.

"Neutron!" Cindy screamed. Just then, she broke the rope holding her and started to attack zombies. Sheen and Libby quickly followed.

"Guys!" Jimmy said in a mix of happiness and fright. Just as a zombie was going to impale him, Sheen knocked it away.

"Don't worry Jimmy!" Sheen said proudly. "Sheen! Behind You!" Jimmy said, as a zombie was about to bite off Sheen's arm from behind. Sheen turned but it bit into the flesh. Blood gushed out. It ripped off the blood riddled arm.

"Oh God!" Sheen screamed. Jimmy quickly shot the zombie and Cindy and Libby finished off the rest.

Just as they were leaving, a zombie came out from hiding and destroyed Jimmy's gun.

"Oh no!" screamed Libby. Just as the zombie was ready to kill them, there was a sudden boom. It was Sam. He had a shotgun in his hands. The zombie collapsed.

"Thanks Sam." said Cindy in a relieved voice. "No problem. They destroyed this place and almost killed me." Sam put away the shotgun and walked out with them.

To their amazement, a large group of zombies were outside. "Go! I'll hold them off!" Sam told them. He ran inside, got the shotgun, and ran back.

Jimmy and the others ran to Goddard and held on to him as he flew to the lab.

As they left they could hear Sam scream in pain. He had probably died.

Goddard landed. The army of zombies had left.

Jimmy and the others entered and sat down.

"We need to stop them!" Jimmy said.

"I miss Carl. Why did they have to kill him! Why!" Sheen cried.

"We need a plan." Cindy said.

"We have to work around the fact Carl is gone." said Libby sadly.

Jimmy began to think. "I've got it!" Jimmy yelled.

"If someone could distract as many zombies as possible, than that would give me enough time to build an army of regular robots." Jimmy exclaimed.

"But, how are we going to keep them from going crazy like the zombies?" Cindy asked.

"The zombies were made from a machine so they didn't have microchips that kept them from making their own decisions. Man-made ones can have one. I will need you to get the microchips by using my computer to make them. Libby can get the military to help us fight and Sheen, since you are the most annoying, can distract them until the robots and the military are ready."

"Let's Go!" They yelled and they got to work.

Hope you liked it! In the next chap, the war begins!


	5. The Battle

The Battle 

Sorry for that huge delay, but I have had writers block. If it seems to end too quick, sorry. R& R!

Cindy ran to the computer. Jimmy gave her a code to get into the computer's microchip maker.

Sheen, scared out of his mind, grabbed a laser gun and prepared.

"So I'm just supposed to run out there and annoy them?" ask Sheen.

"Yup, try some magic tricks or something until the army comes." responded Jimmy, "Just don't piss them off!"

"Got it!" yelled Sheen. He ran out thinking what to do to distract them.

Libby called the operator, not knowing the armies' phone number, and waited for an answer. "I'm not getting an answer Jimmy!" screamed Libby at the nervous boy genius.

"The zombies may have cut the phone-lines!" He said, "Try fling to the army base with Goddard."

"O.K!" she ran to Goddard and they flew off.

"I got to the microchips!" Cindy yelled in excitement.

"Good, now help me get this robot into that micro-chip insertion machine." Jimmy told Cindy. She quickly went to him.

Meanwhile, Sheen began his distracting.

"Hey zombies! You like magic tricks!" He yelled.

The zombies looked on in confusion and prepared to attack.

"Whoa, how about not, but what do they like…" He thought for a moment and thought "Death!"

He pulled out his Ultra Lord. He began to rip off its fingers one by one. The zombies liked it. Sheen made screaming noises to help the effect.

By now Cindy and Jimmy had inserted the chip into a robot. "Great!" Jimmy happily yelled, "Now we just have to clone it."

The zombies were entertained by Sheen. "Shit, all there is now are the legs, head, and torso." Sheen whispered to himself.

There was not much more time. Jimmy and Cindy got the robot into the cloning machine and typed 5000. The machine began making the robots.

By now Sheen's ultra lord only had a head and torso. He ripped the head off. "Shit." He said. The zombies prepared for attack with their leader in front.

Sheen was scared as hell until he heard a sound that made him feel good for the first time through the entire day, "Charge!"

Libby and Goddard had returned, with nearly 100 tanks, 50 jets, and 1000 men.

The battle began, and Jimmy's robots joined in soon after.

Explosions were everywhere. Guts, blood, and robot pieces piled on the ground. Libby, Sheen, and Cindy fought with laser guns while Jimmy rode on Goddard.

Nearly 10 hours later, there were no jets, 8 tanks, 10 men, 100 robots, and no zombies.

"We won!" yelled Jimmy in extreme happiness. The group celebrated the remainder of the day.

At 11:43 p.m, Sheen asked Jimmy, "Is there still time for trick or treating?"

Well, that's it. I will soon add a chapter to this story telling what my next two stories will be about. Please tell me your opinions in your reviews.

And to those who think I am evil and sick because of this and Jimmy Gone Mad, I apologize, however it is one of my best ways of writing.


	6. Preview

Preview 

O.k., here are my next two stories. I will tell you plots and some other details.

Nicktoon Hotel: Spongebob, Jimmy, Sheen, Patrick, Cindy, Timmy, Chester, Mr. Crocker, Tommy, Chucky, XJ9, and Libby are all staying at a hotel. When a murder is committed and the culprit is among them! You can find this one under M in Spongebob soon.

Team of Heroes: Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen are put on a crime fighting team of Nicktoons such as Cosmo, Wanda, Timmy Turner, A.J, and Spongebob, lead by the Crimson Chin.

I am also planning to live up to my name and write a bond fanfic.

That's all! 


End file.
